


Show Time

by Dolphintreasure



Category: jacksepticeye, web shows, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Against a Wall, Anti gets him back, Autoerotic Asphyxiation, Begging, Choking, Cum Play, French Kissing, Hand Jobs, Jack uses Anti, Knifeplay, M/M, Touring, Voice Kink, breath play, choke kink, thrill seeker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 09:16:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17916020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dolphintreasure/pseuds/Dolphintreasure
Summary: Jack loves a good thrill before a show.





	Show Time

Jack couldn’t breathe.

And that’s just what he needed.

He needed a thrill; a sensation of danger.

And Anti was always there to deliver.

Despite the demon’s temper and unpredictable behavior, Jack was driven to him when he needed an adrenaline fix especially when he was stressed, or needed something to help get his act together.  
They always did this before his shows. When no one was around, and it was just Jack alone in the dressing room, with only the mirror lights to aid his vision, Jack will sit in front of the mirror looking at his reflection, twirling the tip of his long butcher knife - that he had snuck in under his jacket – on one of his fingertips. He stared coldly at his own image waiting in absolute silence until Anti showed up. 

And there the demon was…calculating, quiet, cool in repose. His body glitched behind the mirror, exiting and reentering reality - if Jack could even call this a reality.

“What do you need, Jacky?” Anti asked with his cold gravelly voice.

“…you know what I need,” Jack replied deadpan, smirking a feather light smile. 

The demon snickered as he emerged from the mirror only to stand in front of the Irishman. Jack just stared up at him before he handed the knife off blade first to the demonic creature. Anti took it flipping the handle into his palm, not once looking away from the handsome Irishman. 

“Is this why you really created me? Just to use me to get your kicks?” Anti asked lowly as he pressed the tip of the blade under Jack’s chin forcing him to look up. “Or was it because of some literal ‘facing your fears’ bullshite…”

Jack swallowed the lump in his throat, loving the adrenaline rush he was feeling. His limbs were going numb in fear, his head swirling with the fight or flight response. His instincts are telling him to get out, to run far away. But he remained in place, rebelliously so. He wasn’t going to move until he had to. He stayed silent, looking defiantly into his demon’s deep black eyes.

“Tryin’ to be a badass now, pretty boy? Well let me tell you something,” Anti growled as he leaned down closer to Jack’s face, their noses almost touching, “You’re nothing but a piece of shit!”

With calculated serge of energy, Anti grabbed Jack’s arms hoisting him from the chair and slammed him into the nearest wall, taking the breath out of the YouTuber. Jack struggled against the death grip, trying to push back as hard as he could, but there was no point. Anti had him right where he wanted him, chest to chest, the blade at his throat, threatening to slice him from ear to ear already drawing blood under Jack’s chin. No one would see it with his beard in the way. Jack wasn’t worried.

He was thrilled. 

His heart was loud in his own ears as the world around him began to fade in and out. Anti was close to his face, eyes narrow with false hatred for his creator, but he was silently boasting about his strength. Jack wheezed and choked, finding it more difficult to breathe by the second.

That’s just what he needed. 

His feet were barely secured to the ground, almost tiptoeing to gain any semblance of solidarity. Anti didn’t allow it. Instead, the glitching demon hoisted the YouTuber higher off the floor until there was nothing but air under Jack’s feet. The demon pressed his body closer until their fronts were in full contact using it to hold Jack up. Jack gritted his teeth, his lungs begging for air, but happy that Anti wasn’t letting him. 

He was a fucked up individual; his dick was hard in his pants, already, just for being choked. But…it wasn’t just that. Anti was also pressed so close to him, a leg going between his own, rubbing just underneath his clothed ball sack. He loved it when Anti got close to him like this, truth be told; rough and powerful, aggressive and chaotic. Jack couldn’t help but lose a moan in the middle of their rough play at the contact. It only added to the exhilaration of being choked. In a way, Jack knew he was just lusting after himself, which is why he never wanted to actually act on it. It would’ve been a little too weird. But he could fantasize, right? Nothing wrong with that. And, it happened often when they got like this, but Anti would ignore his body for the most part. He may have thrown in a jab just to tease Jack, but usually, the demon would just ignore his needy cock and settle for choking him harder until he was needed on stage. 

But this time was different.

After he moaned, Jack noticed a slight change in Anti’s demeanor. The hold on his throat loosened, his hoisted body slid down the wall until his feet were touching the floor again and Anti pulled his leg back out from between his legs. Jack opened his eyes to look at the demonic being about to ask what was wrong. 

Before he could, Anti leaned in all the way, tilting his head to the side and brought their lips together in a heated kiss. Jack froze under the demon, eyes blowing wide. He tried to shrink his head away backwards from Anti, but his head was already making contact with the rough wall. Then, Anti’s leg was back between his legs, except this time, his massive thigh pinned Jack’s length against his stomach. The movement caught Jack off guard, forcing a lewd grunt to escape his throat which gave Anti a chance to push his forked tongue into the Irishman’s mouth. Jack moved his head to the side as he felt the slimy muscle work its way in, getting thicker and thicker, going deeper and deeper until it touched the back of Jack’s throat. 

Holy shit, this was fucking hot! Anti was trying to choke him from the inside! The clever bitch! There was a pearl of precum already seeping through his underwear. Oh fuck… 

Jack tried to relax once the panic had gone away, trying to actually swallow the tongue down into his gullet, but Anti retreated his tongue back, forcing Jack to gag and choke, tears coming to his eyes. Anti pulled back completely and looked into Jack’s lustful eyes while he caught his breath, some spittle seeping from his bottom lip. 

“Mmm, what a sexy beast you are, Jack. So hard for me, so vulnerable…so needy…” the demon glitch dragged his words out with every little huff of breath, deep and malicious, almost making Jack cum in his pants on the spot. Jack whimpered and nodded his head at every word, his dick harder than before to the point where it hurt. He really needed to cum.

“P-Please…”

“Please what, Jack?”

“Please…get me off,” he begged weakly. 

“How badly do you need it, Jacky?” Anti whispered deeply as he leaned in close again, licking Jack’s bottom lip.

“…really badly. I need to cum, please Anti, let me cum!” Jack whispered back, his voice cracking, his hips trying to rut into Anti’s meaty thigh.

“Begging so sweetly for me,” Anti said with a chuckle, “what a good boy.”

Jack nodded again as Anti made quick work of his button and zipper, the teeth quickly opening, letting the outside air strike his skin as the fabric peeled away. Anti was very dexterous with his fingers, doing all of this one handed. It was, to say the least, commendable. Graceful, delicate sharp fingers slide into Jack’s boxers, pulling on his happy trail on the way down, the cool skin against heated skin making Jack shake with need. Jack moaned again, eyes rolling into his head as Anti enwrapped the heated flesh, covering the length from tip to base. Anti had big hands, and Jack’s cock felt so safe in the demon’s palm. The YouTuber couldn’t help himself as he bucked carelessly into the rough hand, desperate for release. The show would be starting soon, and damned if he didn’t get to cum. 

Jack whined loudly as Anti pressed back against him forcing the blade of the knife back against the soft flesh of his neck. Jack wheezed at the pressure, his adrenaline higher than ever at the thought of being killed right here on the spot. By his own creation, nonetheless. 

Jack didn’t care.

Jack just wanted to get off; he would deal with the consequences later. If this is what it took to get release, dead or otherwise, then so be it. He would be rebellious until he died. Also, he trusted Anti. Somehow, he knew that Anti wouldn’t intentionally hurt him. 

The demon was just as hard as he was.

Jack didn’t expect Anti’s tongue again and he nearly bit down out of instinct. He stopped himself, though, and opened his mouth wider to accommodate the thickening tendril as it slid to the back of his throat. Anti’s hand was moving faster and faster in the meantime, the rhythmic shuffling sounds of Jack’s clothes filling the otherwise silent dressing room. His muffled moans into their mouths grew more and more intense as more and more things were happening all at once. And he rutted, oh god, did Jack rut into Anti’s hand. A hand just like his own, but more confident, assuring, strong, and clad. In a way, he was envious of the demon. Anti was essentially, what he was afraid to be…even though he was everything he feared. 

None of that mattered now. 

Jack was completely blissed out, his eyes crossing, his toes curling, his fist clenching and unclenching trying to stay grounded through this. But he started choking. Jack started choking on Anti’s thick tongue as it moved to the back of his mouth and began slithering into his larynx, cutting off his ability to breath properly. He gagged heavily, almost thinking he might vomit, but thankfully he didn’t. He only squirmed as the tip of the forked muscle rimmed the opening to his lungs. It itched, it tickled; Jack tried to cough at the irritation, but Anti didn’t let him. The demon just worked his hand faster in his pants, swallowed the loud moans Jack was making, and it was perfect. It was fucked up. It was all perfectly fucked up, and Jack was so close, his stomach burning with intensity as he struggled to breathe, struggled to focus, his vision going white, and all he could feel was his dick edging, his throat being tickled from the inside out, hear his heart pounding in his ears, and oh FUCK-!

Jack came. He came all over Anti’s hand in his pants, his whole body shaking in pleasure, unable to speak, unable to move, completely and utterly spent. And Anti stroked him through it all; the pleasure, the after wave, and the pain of overstimulation, Anti milked him through it all. Jack whimpered into Anti’s mouth as best he could, choking and gagging on the ridiculously long tongue to signal he’s had enough to show some mercy. Anti chuckled, but slowly obliged him by pulling his tongue back from inside his scorched throat. Jack coughed and gagged even more, his cheeks completely wet from the over flow of tears and nose snot. Anti pulled back all the way giving Jack a chance to cough and catch his breath. 

Jack calmed after a minute or so, finally able to focus on his demon counterpart pressed against him through his hazy vision. He panted to suck in air, wheezing at every inhale before he looked at Anti in the face. 

“A-Anti…h-holy fuck…wha-why-”

“You loved it,” Anti said smugly as he leaned in again capturing Jack in another kiss, still pressing the knife to his throat. Jack flinched as Anti removed his hand from inside of Jack’s pants, holding it up in front of Jack’s face. “See?”

Jack blinked several times to focus on Anti’s hand, trying to register what Anti was showing him. Oh… that was a lot of jizz. Holy shit.

A loud knock on the door startled them both, causing them to turn their heads in its direction. Oh shit. The show.

“You better get cleaned up, pretty boy,” Anti said as he turned back to the Irishman. “You have a show to do.” 

Before Jack could reply, Anti smeared his cum covered hand all over Jack’s face as he stepped away from him. Jack couldn’t react the way he wanted to in time before Anti disappeared back into the shadows again, leaving Jack alone and shaking.

Jack couldn’t breathe.

And that’s just what he needed.

He needed a thrill; a sensation of danger.

And Anti was always there to deliver.

He needed to clean up; he needed to do a lot of things, but he felt revitalized. And after he cleaned up, after he made sure the blade didn’t leave a visible mark, that no bruises were showing, he took a deep breath, loving the ache in his throat.

He felt alive; he felt good.

He waited for his cue.

Show time.


End file.
